Love Story
by Maknae01
Summary: 'Tentang cerita cinta seorang Lu Han dan Oh Sehun' OOC! FF Debut! EXO OTP ff, HunHan here RnR


Love Story

Summary:

dari Songfict 'Love Story'-nya Taylor Swift  
yang punya lagunya silahkan didengarkan bia lebih dapet feeling(?)-nya

Full Luhan Pov

Cast:  
Xi Luhan  
Oh Sehun

Genre: Romance, Drama ,**YAOI **dan lainya yang berbau Yaoi

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Yang KAGAK SUKA YAOI** mending keluar ato back daripada ada apa2

.

.

**ChocoTaroBbTea**

.

-Love Story-

Luhan Pov

'Wusssh...' kurasakan hembusan angin musim panas di balkon kamarku sambil menutup pelan kedua mataku.

Hangat... Persis seperti yang kurasakan dari 5 tahun lalu sampai sekarang.

ya...lima tahun yang lalu..

Yaitu waktu dimana aku menemukan belahanku,

Oh Sehun.

-FlashBack-

Luhan Pov

5 tahun yang lalu

Saat itu aku berulang tahun ke-tujuh belas belas tahun.  
Ayahku yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pengusaha dari perusahaan yang maju, mengadakan pesta besar untuk merayakan ulang mengundang orang orang terdekat seperti temanku,guru,keluarga dan yang lain.

Kupandangi selembar kartu putih dengan garis-garis emas yang tak lain adalah undangan pesta Ulangtahunku. Disana tertulis tanggal perayaan ultahku,alamatnya dan lainya.

'haah...' kulempar kartu itu ke lantai kamarku. Lalu kurebahkan diriku dikasur king size-ku dan merentangkan tanganku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sudut kasurku dan memandangi pakaian yang nanti akan kugunakan masih terlipat rapih.

Tuksedo putih serta celananya yang matching dengan sepatu kets hitam dan...

Topeng putih diatas hidung dengan corak warna hitam di sudut kirinya.

Aku hanya menatapi topeng itu sebentar lalu perlahan menuju ke kamar mandi.  
Sudahlah... Tak usah dipakai.

.

Kulihat refleksi diriku di cermin besar yang ada di kamarku. Kupandangi diriku intens. Mulai dari rambut, wajah, pakaian hingga lainya. Setelah kelihatan cukup rapih, barulah kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke tempat pestaku diselenggarakan.

^^LOVE STORY^^

Kulihat lampion-lampion yang mengeluarkan cahanya terangnya digantung di taman taman ditemani dengan lampu yang ada di sana. Semua orang disana memakai busana gaun dan baju pada zaman kerajaan Eropa,tak terkecuali aku. Oya,mereka juga memakai topeng.

Kulihat sekeliling taman berusaha mencari Appaku. Ah, 'tampaknya itu dia'batinku. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Orang itu.

'grep.' kupegang pundaknya. Hendak memanggil Appa.

"Appa..." ucapanku terputus saat melihat wajah orang itu. Dia bukan Appaku,melainkan orang lain. Tepatnya namja,Namja yang sangat tampan.

'Deg'

Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih keras dari yang biasanya.

'Sempurna'

itulah yang hanya dapat kukatakan dalam hatiku saat melihat wajahnya.

"erm...Maaf a,ada apa?" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ah..Ti,tidak, aku hanya salah orang..Hehe.." jawabku kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Oh..." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.  
"Ng,ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa..?" tanyaku kepada namja tampan itu.

"eh? Ah, perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu." ucapnya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya sopan.

"Oh Sehun? Nama yang keren. Kalau aku Wu Lu Han. Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu!" balasku sambil tersenyum manis semanis-manisnya sehingga dapat membuat orang yang melihatku Diabetes#plak

"Ah.. Kau si Luhan itu? Kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu hyung. Hehe.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis tapi lebih manisan aku XP

"memang umurmu berapa...?"

" aku baru lima belas tahun..." aku hanya membelalakan mataku. Yang benar saja!?

" yang benar? Wahh... Tapi kau tinggi sekali.."

"hehe.. Terima kasih..H,hyung"

"Haha..tak usah canggung Sehun-ah"

Setelah perkenalan itu, aku dan Sehun menjadi teman yang baik.

Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun kami berteman. Aku telah 20 sedangkan dia baru delapan belas. Kami begitu dekat sehingga kami sering dianggap kekasih. Aku juga  
sebenarnya sudah lama memendam perasaan tuk Sehun. Karena itulah,

Aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya.  
Ya,aku mecintainya. Kenapa? Aku aneh? Ya,mungkin. Tapi tidak apa 'kan? Toh, bukanya ada yang mengatakan 'Love doesn't care about anything,include gender. Love has made us blind'? Ya benar. Cinta tidak peduli apapun. Termasuk jenisnya. Cinta telah membuat semua yang merasaknya menjadi buta. Seperti aku.

Saat itu aku sedang menunggunya di halte bis. Rencananya kami akan membeli bubble tea lalu pergi ke Lotte world. Aaaaa... Aku sudah tak sabar!

" Lulu hyung? " Ah. Sehun, segera aku membalikan badanku. Kulihat Sehun berdiri dan mengenakan kaos putih yang ditutupi oleh hoodie merah juga jeans dan converse merah yang senada dengan hoodie-nya. Kece sekali XD

" Sudah siap? Ayo,kita berangkat! " aku hanya tersenyum bahagia dan menggandeng tanganya. 'Hmm.. Tampaknya ini saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan ku..' batinku dalam hati.

.

"Hannie-hyung kau mau minum apa?" tanya sehun kepadaku. Saat ini kami sudah ada di Café langganan Sehun.

" Taro Bubble tea saja." balasku sambil mendudukan diriku di meja yang masih kosong.

" baiklah. Ahjjuma..minta choco dan Taro bubble teanya satu dan juga strawberry cheese cake nya dua" pesanya kepada Ahjjuma yang menjaga toko. Kulihat ahjjuma itu hanya tersenyum lalu berlalu ke dapur cafè itu dan Sehun juga ikut duduk di meja dimana aku duduk.

Hening...

Tidak ada yang kami lakukan. Selain menatap satu sama lain. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakanya.

" Hyung, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku? " tanya Sehun memecah keheningan dan juga lamunanku. Aku hanya sedikit tersenyum dan sedikit menggaruk tengkukku sebentar. Sehun hanya diam sambil menatapku dalam, risih sih.

" b,begini... Sebenarnya aku..me,me.. " dengan gugup aku mulai menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

" sebenarnya apa hyung? " tanya Sehun yang mulai tak sabar ,menantikan jawabanku.

" Aku sebenarnya...m,men, Menyukaimu ahh, aniyo.. Mencitaimu Sehun. Sa,saranghae...Oh Sehun.." ucapku takut-takut sambil menutup mataku dan menundukkan kepalaku. Ukh, rasanya malu sekali... Kurasa warna pipiku sudah berubah menjadi warna merah.

" Maaf, tuan-tuan, ini, pesanan anda.. Ada lagi? " Terdengar suara wanita dan sura gelas dan piring. Tampaknya pesanan kami sudah datang.

" Ah, tidak ada, terima kasih " kudengar suara Sehun lalu suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Aku ingin melihat tapi, aku tak berani menatap wajah Sehun. Aku... Takut jika dia jijik,marah dan segala macamnya.

"..."

"Ne, nado"

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan melihat Sehun sedang menyeruput bubble tea coklatnya dan tak lupa wajah datar yang menghiasi wajah tampanya.

" n, ne..?"

**ToBeContinue**

_**Yaaa! Disini Fia! Ini ff debut Fia jadi mohon maaf kalo jelek,abal2,aneh ato apapun itu^^ yang mau review ato comment, silahkan~ flame juga boleh tapi jangan terlalu kejam^^**_

_**Oke, Annyeong, oppa/ eonnie~**_


End file.
